1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cases, specifically to cases for heated appliances such as but not limited to curling irons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heated appliances are used for various tasks and applications. Generally, for cosmetic purposes, heated devices or appliances, e.g. curling irons, hair dryers, straightening irons, crimping irons, etc., are used. A perennial problem is the storage of the appliance immediately after use, when it is still hot. In many instances these devices generate a substantial amount of heat during their use, as well as for a prolonged period of time after use, even when the device is turned off. These devices must therefore be set aside after use when they are hot, thereby posing a potential danger to anyone who would accidentally come into contact with the hot styling instrument.
While barbers, hairstylists and beauticians are careful to maintain these instruments away from themselves, their customers, and others who may walk by the area in which these devices are used, the exposed electrically heated device, such as, for example, a curling iron, still poses a danger in the work area. In some instances, these devices come with collapsible support means to permit the device to rest slightly away from a countertop or other surface. However, although the device may then not be hazardous to a countertop or other items, it is still hot for some time after it is used and remains a potential hazard for those who would accidentally come into contact with its hot portions. Further, adding to the danger is that many of these electrically powered appliances have cords which may also get tangled or disrupted by those passing by or in close proximity to the device. For example, when a curling iron has just been used, the general practice is to set it on a countertop with the hot part raised slightly off of the counter surface. Since the device remains hot for sometime after use, it cannot be simply put away in a drawer or cabinet space. In addition, the device, such as for example, a curling iron, may not be readily transportable immediately after use because of the heat of its portions.
While the stands provided for electrically powered heated appliances used in the beauty and styling trades may have means to prevent a countertop from burning, such as the curling iron stand mentioned above, there exists a need for a device which would prevent injuries, namely burns, caused from accidentally knocking or bumping into the curling iron or cord thereof, and enabling such a heated styling instrument to be immediately portable after use.
Accordingly, some improvements have been made in the field. Examples include but are not limited to the references described below, which references are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,209 by Jackson, et al. discloses a lightweight small personal appliance items for covering storing and protecting curling irons. The items include: a foam rubber outer shell, a layer of insulation, a heat resistant inside lining and an elastic security strap. The curling iron cooler is a single part with the elastic security strap being an attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,189 by Andrew discloses a device for holding a curling iron, during and after use, in a safe environment, which comprises base members, resilient clip, and protective heat shield, where the base members provide a means for mounting the device and supports the clip and protective heat shield, the clip firmly grips the curling iron handle, and the protective heat shield surrounds the curling iron barrel, preventing accidental contact with the heated barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,066 by Bean discloses a pouch for heated appliances protects external articles from damage from heat emitted from the appliance immediately after use. The pouch is formed of inner and outer fabric sheets, with the inner sheet comprising a heat resistant synthetic material and the outer sheet comprising a durable material for wear resistance. A series of manufacturing steps results in all seams being disposed within the insulating volume between the two plies of material, with the two sheets being joined only along the open top or upper edge of the pouch in order to minimize heat transfer along any common seams. The permanently open top is secured by an adjustably positionable strap which secures between the handle and clip lever of the curling iron, with the open top providing ventilation for the heated appliance. External ties are provided for securing the appliance cord externally to the appliance, to avoid heat damage thereto.
U.S. Patent/Application No. 2005/0161353 by Devine discloses a thermally insulating bag configured to receive a heated hair care device and insulate the device from ambient objects. The bag is capable of receiving multiple shapes, sizes, and types of heated devices, such as curling irons, and straightening irons. Additionally, the bag provides multiple compartments configured to receive and thermally insulate multiple irons from each other, or the cord of a single iron from the heating element portion of the iron. The bag further includes at least one air vent configured to allow a small percentage of hot air to escape from the interior of the bag to the ambient air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,529 by Blair discloses an enclosure for a curling iron or similar article, such as a soldering iron, which includes a partition member to separate the potentially hot elongate heatable element portion and heat insulated handle of the curling iron from the insulated electrical power cord and electrical outlet plug of the curling iron. The enclosure may be mounted on a vertical surface such as a wall or, alternatively, may be placed on a horizontal surface such as a vanity countertop. A cover portion including ventilation means may be removably attached to the enclosure to secure and protect the contents of the enclosure.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include: failure to adapt to variously sized appliances, failure to adequately shield a user from heat, failure to adequately secure the appliance to the case, failure to adequately secure a cord, difficulty in use, too bulky, and/or difficulty and/or expense in manufacture.
What is needed is a case that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.